


Having a (Jingle) Ball

by superrich



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow jobs between friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrich/pseuds/superrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember last December when the boys played their final show in the US, the LA Jingle Ball, and Harry and Niall both looked devastatingly handsome on the red carpet? And they were super smiley and giggly all night? And Harry gave Niall a little neck rub during one of the red carpet interviews? And then Niall spontaneously kissed Harry (on the cheek)? And then, later that night, Niall (allegedly) kissed Selena Gomez (probably not on the cheek)? What a night. I’ve been waiting for someone to write a fic about it. But I don't think anyone has. So I wrote it myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a (Jingle) Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. Please be kind. 
> 
> Title is from Don't Stop Me Now by Queen, my ultimate Niall theme song.

After killing it on the red carpet, the boys are ushered into the bowels of the Staples Center. Niall knows it well by now, what with all of the awards shows and tour dates they’ve played here. He realises he still hasn’t been to a Lakers game here, but he adds that to his mental list of things to do during the hiatus, and grins to himself. Next year is going to be EPIC.

His smile gets even wider when he spots Selena and her crew heading towards them, through the throng crowding the central corridor. She seems in a rush to get somewhere, probably another interview, but she flashes a dazzling smile at him as she glides by. “I’ll catch you later, Horan,” she calls out, raising her eyebrows at him. He winks at her as he replies, “Looking forward to it, Gomez!”.

“Niall, Niall, Niall,” he feels Harry whispering in his ear, feels it as much as hears it. He also feels Harry’s hands kneading his shoulders, like they had been on the red carpet a few minutes earlier, and his hair tickling at Niall’s neck. It feels like Harry is all over him. Which is a little dangerous considering they’re still moving at a cracking pace down the corridor, and Niall knows that Harry could trip over his boots at any moment and topple them both over.

“Niall, you’re never going to get her out of the friend zone if you keep calling her _Gomez_ ,” Harry says despairingly.

Before Niall has a chance to reply, they’re being directed into a dressing room. “Niall, Harry, I have you two in here,” their promo manager says. “Liam, Louis, you guys are next door. Sorry, it’s the best we could do – they’re pretty full up with all of the acts tonight”.

“Works for me, love,” Louis calls out as he disappears into the room without a backward glance. Liam turns back to Niall and Harry. “I’ll see you lads for stage call, yeah?” he shrugs, before trailing after Louis.

“I guess it’s just you and me, kid,” Harry says, as he slings an arm around Niall’s shoulder and guides them into the room. Except the doorway is not quite wide enough for the two of them to enter side by side, and Harry ends up slamming his left shoulder into the doorframe, and cursing loudly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Haz,” Niall says, as soon as he’s finished laughing at Harry.

But, of course, it’s not just the two of them. It rarely is, these days. They’re soon joined by Jeff and Glenne, and a couple of people from the label, and the entire promo team. Lou stops by to check how their hair and make-up are holding up after the red carpet. Joe Jonas drops in with his band and a ridiculous gift basket, and soon half a dozen other performers have come by to say hi. Niall and Harry welcome them all with open arms, Harry offering drinks around, and Niall gushing over how much he loves the new songs which have been released since the last time he caught up with the other singers. There’s an undercurrent of pre-show jitters buzzing through the room, making Niall a little jumpy.

He catches Harry’s eye across the now-crowded room, and Harry jerks his head towards a door at the back of the room. A bathroom, Niall guesses. Harry raises his eyebrows and jerks his head more insistently before Niall catches on. He excuses himself from a conversation, makes his way to the back of the room, and slips through the door.

It’s not actually a bathroom, but a... a powder room? Niall thinks that’s what it’s called. A narrow powder room leading to the bathroom, with mirrors down one side, framed by bright light bulbs. It’s where they would have had their hair and make-up done, if they hadn’t already been made-up back at the hotel for the red carpet. Harry is looking at himself in the mirror, rubbing his left shoulder, and continues to rub at it as he turns to smile at Niall.

“Oh god, have you really hurt it?” Niall asks, coming up behind Harry and putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed at you before,” he says, but giggles as he says it, because, really, Harry is ridiculous, falling over and slamming into things like an overgrown puppy.

“Your apology would seem more sincere if you weren’t _still_ laughing at me, Niall,” Harry says slowly, quietly, but then grins at Niall as if to say he knows exactly how ridiculous he is.

“Anyway, this isn’t about me, this about you, Niall,” Harry continues. He turns around, and puts his hands on Niall’s shoulders.

“I’ve been trying to give you a shoulder rub all night. You seem very... tense.”

Niall closes his eyes and breathes in deeply as Harry’s fingers start to knead away at his shoulders. “Do I? I think I’m just the normal amount of tense,” he sighs.

“No, you’re definitely more tense than usual,” Harry says as he turns Niall around so they’re both facing the mirror, and starts working over Niall’s shoulders in earnest. “What’s going on? Do you want to talk about it? Is it the break? Are you worried about what’s going to happen next year?”

“No, it’s not that. I’m well ready for next year.”

‘Well, what is it then?” Harry asks, probing the muscles around Niall’s shoulder blades as if he could dig the answer right out of him.

“It’s... it’s Selena,” Niall says, catching Harry’s eyes in the mirror.

“What, Gomez?” Harrys asks incredulously, as if there is an abundance of Selenas in their lives.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to call her Gomez!” Niall says, grinning at Harry through the mirror.

“God, you can call her what you like if you two are finally getting it on,” Harry grins back at him. “Are you getting it on? Tell me you’re getting it on!”

“Well, not yet, but we’re going to a party after the show,” Niall says, and then switches into a high-pitched voice, “I think tonight’s the night, I think we’re going to go all the way,” fluttering his eyelashes at Harry in a bad impression of a teenage girl.

“That’s incredible, Niall,” Harry says, draping himself around Niall’s shoulders to hug him from behind. “Really, such great news, I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, mate,” Niall says, reaching his hand up to pat at Harry’s hands on his chest. “But nothing’s even happened yet.”

“Come on, she’s well into you,” Harry assures him. “And you look very handsome in those glasses. And I don’t think anyone can resist the famed Horan charm, when you decide to turn it on,” Harry adds, winking at him in the mirror.

“To be sure, to be sure,” Niall says in his most exaggerated Irish accent.

“I know I’ve never been able to,” Harry says softly, resting his chin on Niall’s shoulder and dropping his eyes down to avoid Niall’s gaze.

Niall swallows deeply, in a way he’s sure Harry can feel, the way he’s still draped all over him, and then he starts talking louder, faster, which only serves to emphasise his nerves.

“Tonight’s going to be fun. A lot of fun, I think. But then, you know, there’s the whole Justin situation. That’s going to be a mess. And if the fans find out, they’re going to go mental. So yeah, I guess I am a bit tense. More tense than usual.”

“Let me help with that,” Harry says, so softly it takes Niall a moment to catch on.

And then Harry is turning him around so they’re face to face, so close it would only take the slightest movement to turn it into a kiss. Which is weird, because they don’t do that. They’ve never done that. But then Harry sinks to his knees, in a move that’s surprisingly graceful, and starts nosing at Niall’s crotch. Yeah, this is what they do.

“Let me suck you off,” Harry says, looking up at Niall with puppy dog eyes, kneading at Niall’s thighs.

Niall waits a beat before responding.

“OK.”

“Come o-. Wait, did you you just say yes?” Harry says, resting back on his haunches to get a better look at Niall.

“Yeah, why not?” Niall shrugs. “For old time’s sake, right? Who knows when we’ll have a chance to do this again.” Who knows _if_ we’ll ever do this again, Niall thinks to himself, but doesn’t say out loud.

A fond smile spreads across Harry’s face. “Really?"

Niall grins and nods. “But for fuck’s sake, lock the door. We don’t want anyone stumbling in on us. Not now.”

Harry jumps up in a flash, flicks the lock on the door, and is back down on his knees, sinking into the plush carpet, before Niall has even had a chance to pull his pants down.

“Wait,” Niall says, and Harry freezes, like he’s scared Niall might have changed his mind.

“I just want to get a better view,” Niall says, and Harry lets out a sigh of relief.

Niall moves over to the back wall, so he’s facing the mirror. He leans against the wall and watches Harry crawl over to him, catching the reflection of the back of Harry’s head in the mirror. Yeah, this is much better.

Harry tugs Niall’s jeans and pants down, and turns his attention to his cock, already half hard in anticipation. Harry licks around it sloppily, then gets his hand around the base and his lips around the head, sucking him down until they meet.

“Oh, yeah!” Niall says, in his laddiest of voices, the words resonating in the bottom of his throat. But he can feel Harry giggling around his cock, which only makes him start to giggle too. Harry pulls off, still laughing, and shakes his head.

“Niall, you can’t do that, you sound just like Grimmy when you say that.”

“Oh god, is that where I got it from?” Niall is proper laughing now. “It is, isn’t it? I didn’t even realise.”

“Sometimes your impressions are a little too spot on,” Harry says, trying not to smile. But the thing about Niall’s laugh is it’s pretty infectious, and when he gets started it’s hard not to join in.

“OK, Grimmy is obviously off limits,” Niall says when he’s finally stopped shaking with laughter. “But what about my other impressions? Springsteen? Pacino? Bond? Everyone seemed to enjoy my Bond last night.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “You do what you need to do, Niall, just steer clear of my friends, yeah?”

“Oh, that’s a shame, I do a great Alexa,” Niall says, then shifts into a posh, breathy British accent. “‘Looking at Harry Styles is like looking into a lighthouse’.”

Harry shakes his head again, despairingly. “Firstly, that’s a terrible Alexa. Secondly, I would really like to get back to, you know, the task at hand?” he says, twisting his hand around Niall’s cock, for emphasis.

“By all means, go right ahead,” Niall says, then starts giggling again. “A head. Get it.” And then Harry does something with his tongue to the head of Niall’s cock which turns his giggles into gasps.

“You’re doing great, Haz,” he says, after he gets his breath back. “I’m feeling much less tense already,” he adds, and has to resist the urge to pat Harry’s hair. Lou will have a fit if Harry’s hair gets messed up. Even more so if she finds out why.

Harry soon gets into a rhythym, keeping things pretty shallow, but making up for it with some impressive moves with his hand and tongue.

Niall closes his eyes, leans back and thinks of England. As in, the first time they did this. God, it feels like a lifetime ago. Was it... Birmingham? They were just kids, back then. Or rather, teenage boys on the cusp of superstardom, who realised that dealing with their raging hormones within the band might be easier than long distance relationships. Definitely easier than a string of casual hook-ups, documented in perpetuity by non-disclosure agreements. And the arrangement seems to have worked out pretty well for them, Niall thinks. Better than things have worked out for Louis, at any rate. Christ, poor Louis. Trying to put on a brave face while he’s secretly quaking inside about having a baby with someone he hardly knows and doesn’t entirely trust. He has barely admitted it, but Niall can tell. You spend enough time around each other, and you just know these things.

And when you spend enough time with your cock in your best mate’s mouth, you know exactly how close you are to coming as you feel the wave of sensation building up inside of you. You know when you need to concentrate on holding your hips still, and making sure your legs don’t turn to jelly. And you know when to flutter your eyes open and take it all in.

Niall first catches sight of a head of perfectly coiffed curls in the mirror, then raises his eyes to look at himself. His face is flushed and his mouth is hanging wide open as he gasps and moans in a way that would probably be embarrasing if he wasn’t so very, very close to coming, and so very far past caring.

“Haz,” he manages to pant out as he glances downwards, and the sight of Harry’s lips stretched around him is enough to send him over the edge. Harry swallows him down, just like he always does.

Niall tugs his pants up, then sinks to the floor, pulling Harry into a hug.

“That. Was. Amazing,” Niall murmurs into Harry’s chest. “ You’re amazing.”

Niall looks up to see a shy smile creeping across Harry’s lips.

“I like making you feel good, Niall,” Harry says softly, gently stroking Niall’s arm. “ I just want you to be happy. I always want you to be happy.”

“I tell you what, I’m feeling pretty fucking happy right now,” Niall grins at him, then drops his hand down to Harry’s crotch. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“I think I’ll just... you know,” Harry says, motioning with his hand.

Niall just nods. It’s just that, as much as he likes this thing with Harry, he’s really only good on the receiving end. He’s tried, but never really been able to get into having another guy’s cock in his mouth. And Harry, god bless him, doesn’t seem to mind. Generous to a fault, Harry is. Sometimes Niall lends him a hand, but most of the time he’s happy to jerk himself off. Although he does like it when Niall watches. Always the exhibitionist. And he especially likes it when there’s time for a little cuddle afterwards. Niall likes that part too.

Harry unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out, already achingly hard.

“Hey, let’s take this off,” Niall says, already starting on the handful of buttons still done up on his shirt. “Don’t want to make a mess of it.”

Niall helps him out of the shirt and stands up to lay it over the back of a chair facing the mirror, stroking over the ‘Styles’ embroidered in white on the black shirt. As if anyone here tonight doesn’t know who Harry is, Niall snorts to himself.

When he turns back around, he has a glorious view of a shirtless Harry Styles just going for it. Niall sits back down against the wall and rests his head on Harry’s left shoulder, stroking his inky, tanned skin and watching with awe at the show he is putting on.

How did they get here? Niall thinks to himself. Like, he knows it’s not entirely normal to spend so much time getting off with your best mate. Or best _band_ mate. He’s not really sure of the extent of their relationship outside of the band. But then again, nothing about their lives over the past five and a half years has been normal. So it kind of makes sense that their sex lives would be a little abnormal too. And really, in the grand scheme of things, what they’re doing is not that abnormal. Not in 2015. I mean, there’s so much weirder shit they could be into. It’s really just good, clean fun between a couple of mates, Niall tells himself, burrowing his nose into Harry’s shoulder. Good, clean fun on tour buses, hotel rooms, dressing rooms and private planes. They’d had a heated discussion about whether a blow job counted as entering the mile high club (Harry said yes, Niall said no), and finally decided that they’d leave it up to Bill Clinton to decide – if they ever met him, and had an opportunity to ask.

And it hasn’t always been like this. There have always been ebbs and flows along the way. The US summer was normally a high point, so many weeks on the road, so far from friends from home. But during the past summer Harry had been otherwise occupied, and Niall was fine with that, thinking maybe they were getting too old for this. I mean, they’re adults now, by the ridiculous US definition of legal-drinking-age adulthood. They aren’t sex-crazed teenage boys any more. Maybe it’s time for them to grow up. Maybe this is their last hurrah. And if it is, it’s a pretty fucking good one, Niall thinks, as he watches Harry come all over his stupid tattoos.

Harry whimpers as Niall stands up, grabbing onto his leg.

“I’ll be back in just a sec,” Niall assures him, stroking his shoulder, then hustles into the bathroom and returns with some damp paper towels to get him cleaned up.

“Probably time to get back to the party,” Niall says, helping Harry up to his feet and back into his shirt. Harry is a little unsteady on his feet, and quieter than usual, but pulls Niall into a hug, and they both kind of sway together with the force of it.

“I really do love you, Niall,” Harry mumbles into Niall’s neck. “Whatever happens, don’t ever forget that."

“I know," Niall nods. "I love you more.”

“Impossible,” Harry murmurs, his eyes getting just a little bit teary. Classic Harry, always a little over-emotional after an orgasm. “We had some good times, didn’t we?” he adds, and Niall groans.

“Don’t you dare quote song lyrics at me, Styles,” Niall warns, “especially your own. Save it for Twitter.”

Harry half lets him go, but leaves one arm draped around his neck.

“Aw, come on Nialler, you love it when I quote song lyrics at you,” he says, angling them towards the door, flicking the lock, and this time managing to get them through without slamming into the doorframe.

Lou catches their eye as they re-enter the room and smirks at them.

“You two are shameless,” she says, shaking her head.

“What?” Harry exclaims, in mock offence. “We were just getting warmed up for the show.”

“Oh, is that what they’re calling it these days?” she snorts. “Come here, let me check you still look respectable.”

Harry pulls Niall in tighter for a second, and whispers into his ear, “That was fun. Maybe not as much fun as you’ll have with Selena later tonight, but I enjoyed it.”

Niall just grins back at him. “I had a ball.”


End file.
